


THAT TWILIGHT SCENE BUT IT'S JIBO

by AAtQklb6zUw



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band), Twilight (Movies)
Genre: F/F, JiU as Bella, SuA as Edward, Twilight AU, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21987865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAtQklb6zUw/pseuds/AAtQklb6zUw
Summary: Literally the movie script of THAT Twilight scene, but it's JiBo.All credits to Stephenie Meyer, who we love, and to Melissa Rosenberg, who we respect for writing the screenplay.
Relationships: Kim Minji | JiU/Kim Bora | SuA
Kudos: 7





	THAT TWILIGHT SCENE BUT IT'S JIBO

**Author's Note:**

> Of course you can find us on Twitter, thank you for asking. Our user is @AAtQklb6zUw
> 
> You can ask questions too: https://curiouscat.me/AAtQklb6zUw
> 
> All credits to Stephenie Meyer, who we love, and to Melissa Rosenberg, who we respect for writing the screenplay.

**EXT. FOREST - DAY 68**

MINJI stands amid the trees, waiting. Then the SOUNDS OF THE 

FOREST abruptly drop out. A predator is near. BORA 

appears behind her. She doesn't turn around. A beat.

**50.**

**MINJI**

You're impossibly fast. And strong. 

Your skin is pale-white, ice-cold. 

Your eyes change color. And 

sometimes you speak like... you're 

from a different time. 

_(turns to face her now)_

You never eat food, or drink, or 

come out in the sunlight. And you 

said no to the beach trip only after 

you heard where it was. Because of 

the treaty. 

This last registers with him. She steps closer to her.

**MINJI**

How old are you?

**BORA**

Seventeen.

**MINJI**

How long have you been seventeen?

A long beat as we begin to CIRCLE THEM. she sees she can't hide

anymore. Honesty is an enormous risk, but she has to take it.

**BORA**

... A while.

She inhales. She knew, but it's still shocking. We CIRCLE

THEM FASTER 

**MINJI**

I know what the Cold Ones are. 

What you are. 

**BORA**

Say it. Out loud. Say it.

All sound suddenly DROPS OUT. We hear only her whisper..

**MINJI**

... Vampire

They seem to hover in momentary stasis, BORA utterly exposed, her 

reality utterly rocked. 

**BORA**

Are you afraid?

**MINJI**

No. 

**51.**

**BORA**

_(angry)_

Then ask me the most basic 

question: what do we eat?

**MINJI**

You won't hurt me. You're different.

**BORA**

You think you know me?

She glares at her. She holds her ground. Suddenly, she takes 

her by the hand. Starts walking. 

**MINJI**

Where are we going?

**BORA**

Up the mountain. Out of the cloud 

bank. You need to see what I really am. What I look like in the 

harsh light of the sun. 

**MINJI**

No! The sunlight will kill you.

**BORA**

Myth. You need to see the truth.

She pulls her but she stumbles. 

**MINJI**

Slow down.

Suddenly, she's right next to her.

**BORA**

Are you afraid? 

**MINJI**

No.

**BORA**

Then come with me. Someplace where 

no one can protect you. Where I could do what I've wanted to do from 

the first moment I met you. 

Their proximity is intense, riveting both of them. 

**MINJI**

I'm not afraid.

**BORA**

You should be.

**52.**

She abruptly and effortlessly scoops her up into her arms. 

**BORA**

Hold on.

Then she flings her onto her back... and starts running.

**69 EXT. FOREST - RUNNING - DAY 69**

As in the opening sequence, BORA races through the forest, dark 

trunks STROBING past as she picks up speed, faster and faster. 

MINJI clings to her back as it seems she'll collide with the trees, 

but she avoids them with supernatural grace. It's frightening, 

nauseating, intoxicating. 

**BORA**

Are you afraid!?

**MINJI**

No!

But she clings tighter. Terrified. They climb in altitude. 

Higher and higher, above the fog layer. Finally, up ahead.

-

THE FOREST'S EDGE fast approaches, a clearing is beyond. The

sunlight glows white hot beyond the trees... they're about to 

emerge from the shadowy darkness... but suddenly-

MINJI finds herself sitting on the ground, against a tree. 

All is silent. She's dizzy, tries to regain her equilibrium. 

Then she realizes she's alone.

**Author's Note:**

> If you are reading this, it means you finished reading. Thank you very much for your time, here is some useful information:
> 
> You can find us on Twitter, thank you for asking. Our user is @AAtQklb6zUw
> 
> You can ask questions too: https://curiouscat.me/AAtQklb6zUw


End file.
